The EP-B-0 803 618, by the same inventor as this invention, describe modular elements to achieve crawl spaces or floor structures, wherein every element has a horizontal upper wall, slightly curved and substantially square, and four vertical supporting legs arranged at the corners of the upper wall.
The four vertical legs are connected to each other by curved elements which define a continuous passage between the various modular elements, below the upper wall, and are provided with appropriate curved grooves, each of which is able to couple with a mating groove of another modular element. In this way, the modular elements are able to couple with each other laterally to form a ventilated crawl space, floor structure or floor of a size which is a multiple of a modular element.
The lateral size of each modular element, which is standardized at a value of around half a meter, may therefore represent a limitation to the use of such modular elements, when the floors or surfaces to be covered are not exactly a whole multiple of said lateral size. In such circumstances, in fact, it is necessary to cut the modular elements in width, in order to put portions thereof adjacent to the whole elements already positioned, with a consequent waste of time and material.
The GB-A-2 296 086 discloses a climate control system which comprises a heat retentive floor slab, a heat retentive screed over the floor slab, a pattern of conduits disposed according to a matrix of rows perpendicular therebetween and extending within the screed, means to connect the conduits to a source of heated or cooled air to heat or cool the floor slab and screed, and means to vent air from the conduits. This system does not permit to easily adapt the dimensions of the elements, used to form the pattern of conduits, to the dimensions of the floor to realize. In fact the sole manner to vary the dimensions of the conduits is to cut them at the desired lengths.